


swimming fools

by b8mb8m



Category: Free!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Gen or Pre-Slash, Las parejas seran añadidas segun aparezcan, M/M, Mas personajes mas adelante, Multi, Post-graduacion, chat fic, gen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b8mb8m/pseuds/b8mb8m
Summary: Rin le hace la promesa a Sousuke y Haruka de mantenerse en contacto con ellos esta vez antes de partir a Australia, después de convencer a Haruka de comprar un nuevo teléfono el chat grupal es creado.Todo fandom debe tener un chatfic, supongo.





	1. introduccion

Haruka: Rin lo 'engatuso' para comprarse un smartphone para que todos se mantuvieran en contacto. Siempre escribe en minúsculas porque de alguna forma desconfiguro su teléfono y no le importa lo suficiente como para arreglarlo a veces escribe mal pero nunca lo corrige porque como siempre, no le importa. A pesar de que se suponga que se mantengan en contacto el 80% del tiempo no revisa su teléfono y el resto del tiempo solo mira las conversaciones, comenta solo para burlarse, pelear con Sousuke/Kisumi/Rin, defenderse de Makoto y cuando es directamente mencionado, no hay en medios. Sorprendentemente sabe usar memes y hace los suyos, con Iwatobi-chan/Samezuka-chan/Looseyjaw-kun, etc.

Makoto: Makoto usa el corrector automático pero no pone tanta atención a la ortografía como Rei. 8 de cada 10 veces no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando o de lo que están hablando. Por alguna razón siempre esta exponiendo los secretos vergonzosos de la infancia de Haruka para el deleite del trió del mal + Nagisa que nunca pierden una oportunidad para guardar fotos y tomar screenshots. Quiere ser cool como la juventud de hoy pero es demasiado #dad aun asi los demás aprecian sus intentos. Trata que todos se llevan bien en el chat pero a veces su poder no es tan fuerte asi que los deja arder como quieran. Secretamente guarda las selfies de Kisumi.

Rei: El unico que escribe apropiadamente. Nunca usa apodos pero Nagisa esta constantemente cambiando su nombre lo que lleva a una batalla diaria de Nagisa cambiando su nombre y Rei regresandolo a la normalidad. También es el unico que comenta sin importar de que sea la conversación porque no quiere que nadie quede ignorado y los demás lo saben y creen que es adorable pero no lo mencionan porque no quieren avergonzarlo. NO ENTIENDE en ABSOLUTO los memes, lo toma todo literal, ni siquiera Haruka llega a su nivel.

Nagisa: Rey de los memes. Usa mas memes y emojis que palabras reales en las conversaciones, siempre esta cambiando el nombre del chat y de los demás dependiendo de la situación. Cuando el chat esta inactivo cambia los nombres de todos y cuando se conectan nadie sabe quienes son los demás. Es el que mas se burla de Makoto por ser un 'abuelo', el, Rin y Kisumi son los que mas toman screens, listos para el futuro chantaje.  
Rin: Inicio el gc porque le prometió a Sousuke y Haruka que ESTA VEZ no rompería el contacto con ellos, pero lo que parecía una dulce promesa de amistad ahora solo parece una broma mala y constante. Dice que no le interesa el drama pero siempre toma screenshots de las conversaciones para usarlas cuando es necesario. Constantemente manda fotos de chicos 'lindos' de su equipo, de otros equipos y otros que ve en el gimnasio, siempre se queja de su soltería a pesar de que Kisumi le insiste que literalmente podría a tirarse a cualquiera si quisiera a lo que Rin dice 'pero y el amor???' lo que hace que Sousuke lo saque del gc. Especialista en memes depresivos.

Sousuke: Siempre esta ahí. Siempre, observando... juzgando... reuniendo material de chantaje y solo comenta cuando es para burlarse de alguien, cuando se trata de Rin o Ai o en casos en que la conversación es tan ridícula que no puede quedarse callado. Las veces en las que mas habla en el chat es cuando hacen planes y tiene que hablarles constantemente para asegurarse de que esta yendo al lugar correcto aunque muchas veces termina perdiéndose de todos modos. Al igual que Makoto el expone los secretos de Rin, solo que el lo hace a propósito. Siempre se queja del gc y dice que los va a bloquear pero nunca lo hace (porque los ama).  
Momo: 99% del tiempo ESCRIBIENDO EN MAYÚSCULAS Y CON SIGNOS DE EXCLAMACIÓN !!!!! LITERALMENTE LO PUEDES ESCUCHAR GRITANDO A TRAVÉS DEL TELÉFONO. PUROS MEMES BIZARROS O PASADOS DE MODA. CONSTANTES FOTOS DE SUS ESCARABAJOS O SELFIES FUERA DE FOCO CON SUS ESCARABAJOS. MUCHAS FOTOS DE AI Y A VECES DE REI Y NAGISA QUE TAMBIEN ESTÁN FUERA DE FOCO Y TOMADAS EN MALOS MOMENTOS LO QUE LO LLEVA A LARGAS DISCUSIONES CON REI TRATANDO DE CONVENCERLO DE QUE A) DEJE DE TOMAR FOTOS B) NO LAS GUARDE C) NO LAS COMPARTA. TODAS SUS PETICIONES HAN SIDO IGNORADAS.  
Ai: Sabe lo que esta pasando y finge que no. Escribe todos los chismes de Sousuke sobre Rin en su diario y guarda las fotos en su teléfono. Al igual que Haruka termina ignorando su teléfono porque esta ocupado con el equipo de natación y sabe que de todos modos nada importante esta pasando. Siempre encuentra defectos en los tipos de las fotos que manda Rin, Kisumi constantemente le manda emojis cuando lo hace o cuando Rin se queja de ser soltero, Ai finge que no sabe de que esta hablando y quisiera que Kisumi SE CALLARA MALDITA SEA. 'Momo-kun, porque estas aqui si se supone que estas entrenando' 'tu también estas aquí o:' '... vuelve a la practica'

Kisumi: Nadie ademas de Rin sabe porque esta en su gc que se supone sea exclusivo para los equipos pero Kisumi simplemente dice 'es porque soy el favorito de RinRin ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡' (que es verdad) casi todos los días manda selfies. Actúa como si fuera la mama del grupo aunque todos le repitan que ese es el puesto de Makoto que lleva a una rivalidad unilateral de su parte. Sube fotos de Haruka y Sousuke cuando algo pasa en la universidad, sabe el chisme de todos y todo lo que pasa, nadie sabe como. Parece estar en todos los gc. Siempre trata de convencer a Rin (e incluso a Sousuke y Makoto) de ligar con alguien por diversión. Vive por el drama y si no lo encuentra, lo creara.


	2. oh my my my

swimming fools (9)

rintintin: shine on diamond don't me wait another day  
bubblegum bitch: cause passion is passion, you know it just as well as me  
rintintin: now let's stop running from love (running from love)  
(✿◠‿◠): let's stop my baby  
let's stop running from us let's stop my baby  
bubbglegum bitch: oH MY MY MY  
i die every night with you  
rintintin: OH MY MY MY LIVING FOR YOUR EVERY MOVE   
Rei: Es una hermosa canción pero podrías dejar de gritar Nagisa-kun  
rintintin: como sabes que esta gritando?  
Rei: Esta conmigo, se suponía que le ayudara a hacer su tarea pero por lo que veo ha pasado estas dos horas en las que 'investigaba' viendo la videodiografiara completa de Troy Sivan en youtube.  
rintintin: te crié bien nagisa   
(✿◠‿◠): ;9  
Momkoto: De que están hablando?   
bubblegum bitch: solo del twink mas poderoso que alguna vez haya existido   
(✿◠‿◠): (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~*: ･ﾟ✧ troye sivan !!!!!!   
Momkoto: Quien es Troye Sivan?  
rintintin: que  
(✿◠‿◠): ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)  
rintintin: makoto  
rintintin: COMO PUDISTE  
bubblegum bitch: nunca crei que podria decepcionarme de makoto wow  
rintintin: esto me lo esperaria de haru porque es literalmente la persona mas socialmente inadaptada que ha existido   
H2ARU: hey  
rintintin: troye sivan es la persona mas importante en toda australia   
Momkoto: Es tu novio?  
rintintin: si tan solo mi vida fuera tan buena   
rintintin: pero no  
(✿◠‿◠): haru-chan !!!! estabas aqui ???  
H2ARU: si   
Momkoto: Haru??? Tu conoces a Troye Sivan???  
bubblegum bitch: PHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
rintintin: get real, como va a conocer a Troye Sivan si este tipo apenas sabe usar su telefono?  
H2ARU: ...  
H2ARU: Lo conozco  
bubblegum bitch: O:   
(✿◠‿◠): O:  
Rei: Eso es inesperado de usted, Haruka-senpai  
rintintin: hOW  
H2ARU: Es el rey de los twinks  
rintintin: ...  
rintintin: fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :9


	3. anciano

swimming fools

Kiss me: [que_esta_haciendo.jpg]  
rintintin: ???  
H2ARU: olvido su chaqueta y tenia frio   
rintintin: y???  
YAMete: esta usando el sol para calentarse  
rintintin: como un gato  
Momkoto: hey  
(✿◠‿◠): como un anciano  
Momkoto: HEY  
rintintin: askdalsdkañdkañsd  
Kiss me: Nagisa-chiiiiii respeta a tus mayoresssssssssss  
Momkoto: Solo soy un año mayor que tu Nagisa  
(✿◠‿◠): un año LUZ  
Rei: Los años luz miden distancia, no tiempo Nagisa-kun   
(✿◠‿◠): ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
(✿◠‿◠): quien vota para sacar a Rei-chan del grupo? (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ  
Rei: Oi   
rintintin: #getrekt  
(✿◠‿◠): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Esto sirve mas que nada para que pueda llevar un control de este AU (si se le puede llamar asi) y para los que quieran leer todos los chats ya que yo siempre los pierdo en la pagina.


End file.
